Chuck vs Playing it Cool
by chuckquinn
Summary: Chuck has always had his older sister to help guide him, but what if he had a male role model, or two. When Devon finds Chuck trying to figure out what the kiss at the end of Imported Hard Salami means, he gives him the big brotherly advice he needs.
1. Chapter 1 Don't Freak Out

a/n: This fic begins at the end of Imported Hard Salami. It starts off camera between the kiss and Chuck breaking up with Lou.

I don't own Chuck.

He was sitting on the edge of the fountain thinking about what had happened tonight. He was utterly confused. She kept saying no, and all of her actions were saying yes, and that sounded so creepy he just wanted to crawl in the fountain and drown himself. He let out a sigh, when he heard footsteps. He didn't think Casey would be back that soon, and he knew Awesome and Ellie were at the hospital. He prepared himself for another verbal assault by Casey.

"Chuckster," Awesome said. Chuck smiled. Regardless of the situation Awesome found everything….well….awesome. He looked at the doctor and realized something. To grow up without a mom or dad basically, he had a true older brother…an older brother…a thought hit him. A bad thought. One Sarah and Casey really wouldn't like, but…he sighed, he shouldn't. "Everything okay?" Chuck looked up at him. He shook his head slightly. Devon studied him for a minute.

"I'll be alright, Devon," Chuck said, knowing he shouldn't tell him. Devon continued to study him.

"You know, I plan on marrying your sister, and that makes us soon to be brothers, but even if something happened, because it won't, because she's the best, and I'm not screwing this up, I'm always gonna be here for you," Devon said. Chuck studied him, and made a decision.

"Ellie coming home tonight?" Chuck asked.

"Nah," Devon said. "I've already worked too many hours and they sent me home, so I'm all alone, and I kinda wanna wait up for my lady, if you know what I mean."

"First, that is my sister so, uhhh," Chuck said. "Second, I'd like to go somewhere and talk, but I need if a minute, if that's alright?" Devon shrugged and nodded. Chuck ran in the Morgan door, took his watch off, and put it on the dresser. He came back out, the two got in the car and took off. Sometime later, they found themselves on a beach, sitting, watching the waves.

"Uh, Chuckster, not that I don't appreciate the view," Devon began. "But, this feels kind romantic and you're not exactly the Bartowski I'm interested in." Chuck barked a laugh.

"Trying to figure out how to tell you all of this," Chuck said.

"I'm a surgeon, bro, rip that band aid off," Devon said. Chuck nodded.

"I work for the CIA," Chuck began. "Well, work is a little strong, you see…" and Chuck told him how he got the Intersect, Sarah, Casey, and the cover. He told him all the parts about him and Sarah, because that's what he needed right now, and older brother that had some advice. Someone he could trust, and frankly had some real-life experience with women.

Devon started at Chuck for a minute processing everything he had been told. He had many reactions, but one he kept coming back to, Chuck had finally moved on. He had moved on from the travesty that was Jill, and now, now he had to have his brother's back. Devon was thrilled about what all this probably meant but for Chuck to come to him meant everything, and Devon wasn't about to let Chuck down, too many others already had. He made his decision right then.

"Wow," Devon said, looking at him. He checked his watch. "Nope, not April 1st."

"Devon, it's all true," Chuck said. Devon studied him. "And you can't tell Ellie, any of it, and you can't let Sarah and Casey know." Devon nodded.

"Okay, several things here, first, proud of you, Chuckster," Devon said sincerely. It nearly brought tears to Chuck's eyes to hear that. Chuck didn't need accolades, he didn't need glory, but after all that he'd been through, it felt so good. He was human, and everyone needs praise, and from Devon…it wasn't like Devon ever held back, but with Devon it was absolute sincerity. There was a reason Chuck always called Devon Awesome, because he was. "Second, this can't be easy. Third, you do know that it is possible to lie under that serum, right?"

"Why would she lie?" Chuck asked.

"Bro," Devon replied, looking a little disappointed. "Use that brain of yours, not the computer, but the brain."

"She can't admit her feelings?" Chuck asked. "Because of the job?"

"Chuck we both know you, and you're an emotional guy, but some people aren't," Devon began.

"Yeah, but to be that closed off, something would have had to happen in her past and Oh my God I'm an idiot!" Chuck said. "It couldn't seriously be that simple?"

"How much do you really know about her?" Devon asked. "Things that are real?"

"What I've seen with my own two eyes, and even then…" he shrugged. Devon grinned at him.

"Dude, no one is that good an actress, and when you aren't paying attention, the looks she gives you…" Devon's grin grew. "Bro, she cares for you, she likes you, and maybe she doesn't know what to do about it, and then when you almost died…" Devon shrugged.

"Okay, so it is really complicated, the job and her," Chuck said.

"Nah, the job we can fix," Devon said.

"How?" Chuck asked.

"Casey," Devon said, grinning. "Think about it, that guy is about one thing, results, let me worry about Casey."

"Devon," Chuck began.

"Bro, don't take this the wrong way, but you have changed since she's come in your life, but if I tell Casey about how focused you are when you feel loved and supported, and it's obvious he's become the adult male figure in your life that you need…" Devon said trailing off and winking.

"You are evil!" Chuck said, laughing.

"Now, here comes the hard part," Devon said. "Sarah."

"Right, I need to talk to her," Chuck said. Devon had a flat look on his face and shook his head.

"Chuck, I love you bro, but no. Just no," Devon said. "Again, doctor ripping off the band aid. You need to play it cool for the first time in your life. Don't push her."

"But," Chuck began.

"Jill," Devon said. Chuck dropped his head. "Dude, if she doesn't know how to handle things, either personally or with work, what will pushing do?"

"Push her away," Chuck replied.

"I'm not saying don't recognize the moment for what it was, but don't nag her to death about it. Don't talk to her about it until she's blue in the face. She cared enough about you that when she thought she was going to die that she kissed you," Devon explained. "That was a lot for her, and what did you say she said?

"An uncomfortable moment right now," Chuck said, those words playing over in his head.

"Not one she regrets, not a mistake, but uncomfortable," Devon said, giving him that Devon look when he was about to suggest something completely inappropriate. "Dude, she is into you, so get that out of your head. Make it comfortable for her. She has to do things in her job, it's not a shot at you, it's her job and she trying to save the world. And here's an idea, if she does something you don't like, like having to seduce someone, tell her you don't like it. Not that your mad at her, but that you don't like what she's having to do. She'll respect that." Chuck nodded. "Bro, last thing, you deserve her."

"Devon," Chuck began. Devon held his hand up.

"Chuck, you are the best guy I know," he said sincerely. "You treat people the way you want to be treated, and that's something I don't suspect she's used to. You know I love my frat brothers but some of them are…jerks when it comes to women. They think they're God's gift to women, and don't treat them right. You, Chuck, you do treat them right."

"Chuck, the one thing that you do, is you always want to fix things because you know how you'd feel," Devon said. "You have to put yourself in Sarah's shoes in Sarah's situation. Bro, be what she needs, what she can handle, and one day, she figure out she wants more, and if she doesn't and isn't going to fight for you, then she's not worth it." He grinned. "But she will."

"I need to break up with Lou," Chuck said, sighing.

"Yes, you do," Awesome said. "You can't lead her on." Chuck nodded. "Let's get back, you've got to make things right with her.

 **-oooo-**

That morning found Chuck back on the beach. He had talked to Lou, and told Big Mike he wasn't coming in. Mike wasn't thrilled, but Chuck told him he needed a day, and he relented. He sat there for a few hours before he felt her behind him.

"I don't know why you bother putting a tracker on me," he said. "You always know where to find me." He looked up at her, and he could easily tell she was upset. He started to say something and remembered the talk with Devon. "Did I do something?" he asked. She studied him a minute and shook her head. She sat down beside him.

"That bomb got me thinking," Chuck said and felt her tense beside him. He grinned. He knew what she thought he was gonna say, and he knew exactly what to say to get her to ease her walls. "You put your life on the line for this country, constantly. You do things that no one else knows you do. You protect people and some of them don't always listen," he said, grinning. She returned the grin and shoulder bumped him. "Thank you, Sarah," he said earnestly. She looked at him. "It's got to be a lonely life. Who can you tell your secrets to? Who can you trust? Who are you allowed to trust? I said a long time ago I could be your baggage handler, and that hasn't changed. I'm aware some of it is in a titanium box locked in a vault and you can't, but what you can, what you need to unload, I can be here, like you've been for me."

"Thank you, Chuck," she said softly, expecting anything but this.

"Also, I think we need to address something," he said. She tensed up again. "Thank you." She looked at him. "Last night, you were pretty sure you were going to die, and in your final moments, you accepted that you cared about me enough that if you were leaving this earth you were spending your final moments with me, so thank you. I understand what you did, and I'm glad I mean that much to you." He reached over, took her hand, and gently squeezed it. She just stared at him.

Chuck wanted to say three million things, ask questions, prod, just talk, but he knew better. He just smiled at her, and she had his hand in hers now, her brow furrowed. It was obvious he had gotten to her, and while he wanted to press it, he knew better, so he just sat.

"Chuck," she said after a minute. "I need to talk to you about Bryce." He waited and she didn't say anything. He turned and looked back at the water, and chuckled.

"You know I've been thinking about him, a lot, since last night," he began. He turned to look at her. She didn't stop him, so he went on. "I know he thought he was doing what was best for me, and now I kinda see why. Not just being a spy, but my emotions." Sarah fought the smile that played at the corners of her mouth. "Let's be honest, I'm all over the place." Chuck swore he heard a giggle. Did Sarah Walker giggle? "It also made me realize somethings, Bryce was never like that. I mean he could do what had to be done, like when he got rid of me at Stanford, but you, you seem to always struggle with something, and part of me wonders is that pre-CIA." He felt her tense. "I'm saying all this to say, sometimes I forget not everyone wants to share everything like I do, and sees things like I do. Different perspectives effect how people see the same circumstance. I think that's why we work so well together." He turned and looked her straight in the eye, a single tear was falling from her face, but she didn't look away. "Inside of Sarah Walker is a heart of gold and there is nothing you can do to make me think otherwise, so it's what we've been through that makes us see things the way we do. I'm going to do my absolute best to do everything you ask me to do." Sarah smiled. "Except when it comes to your and Casey's life."

"Chuckkk," she began.

"Sarah, wait," Chuck began. "We both know if it had been me and Casey at that bomb the same thing would have happened. Well, not the same, and if it did…never mind." Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think he would use as much tongue." Sarah blushed and looked away. Chuck threw his hands in the air. "I made Sarah Walker blush! I made Sarah Walker blush!" She turned back and shoved him over, while he continued to chant. She eventually helped pull him back up to a sitting position. "What I'm saying is, this thing in my head means nothing to me, your life means everything to me, when you accept that, I can accept many of the things you have me do," he said, sticking his hand out to shake. She studied it for a second and then him.

"I go from a kiss to a handshake?" she said, grinning. Chuck grinned at her.

"Hug?" he asked. She nodded and wrapped into him tightly. "Thank you, Sarah, you've been there for me, and I know I haven't always made it the easiest." She pulled back and gave him a smile.

"So what are we?" he asked. Panic hit her face. "The cover, Sarah, good grief," he said grinning. She tried to look angry, or even irritated, but the smile broke through.

"Cover-wise being together is best," she said. Chuck swore there was a look of hope on her face. "I know that complicates thing with Lou."

"We broke up this morning," Chuck said. "I like her, a lot, but she's not the one."

"You'll find her one day, Chuck," Sarah said. Chuck grinned.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," he said. She didn't panic, and the look in her eye said she knew what he was saying, and the smile she gave him showed how much she appreciated what he had said.

"Chuck, about Bryce," Sarah began. Chuck nodded. "He's alive." Chuck blinked a few times.

"Well, that complicates everything," Chuck said. Sarah nodded.

 **-oooo-**

"Are you okay," Chuck asked Sarah. She stopped, did a double take and stared at him. "Sarah, this guy you thought was dead is back. A guy you obviously cared for, and that's gotta mean something to you. It's got to hurt or cause you shock or just make you want to scream."

"It does," Sarah said. "What it doesn't do, is complicate things." Chuck looked at Sarah. "This," she said pointing between them. "Is what is most important to me right now." She paused, and started to speak. "Chuck-"

"Sarah, hey!" Ellie said, coming into the courtyard. "You are coming, right?" Sarah smiled at her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said with a sincere smile.

 **-oooo-**

The party was in full swing when Devon sided up to Casey.

"Casey, listen, we both know Chuck hasn't lived up to his potential," Devon said. Casey grunted. "He was destroyed when Jill left him, but it started before that you know." Casey gave him a look. "Look, Sarah is in his life, and she doesn't seem to be as far along as Jill, but you can see him being more of who he is. Ellie can't because she's just looking at the job, but things are changing." Casey nodded, not sure where this was heading. "But there's something else new, you." Casey's eyebrow raised. "Their father abandoned them, his best friend stabbed him in the back, he doesn't have positive male role models in his life. I'm his sister's boyfriend, so I can only do so much, but you, I know just by looking at you, there's a backstory with the armed forces." Casey grunted and nodded. "Thank you," Devon said simply. "With you in his life to be the role model he needs, and Sarah being the emotional support he needs, we may finally see the Chuck Bartowski that was given a full ride to Stanford." Devon clapped him on the back and walked off. Casey stood there, thinking.

"You okay, Casey?" Sarah asked.

"Thinking about the kid," Casey said. Sarah gave him a look. "If it wasn't for your former boy toy, he'd be CIA," he said, jerking his chin in Chuck's direction."

"Yeah," she said.

"He's brilliant," Casey said. "Ever tell him that I'll kick your ass." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "He'd be an analyst."

"Not an asset?" She asked. Casey nodded. "Joint CIA-NSA?" Casey nodded again. "Why the change of heart?"

"I looked at his scores on things after the Stanford mission," Casey began. "Kid was killing it, and then, Bryce." Sarah nodded. "Dad left, girlfriend left, best friend left. Give him that back…" Casey shrugged. Sarah snorted.

"I know you're not the girlfriend or friend, does that make you the dad?" Sarah asked, laughing.

"Male role model," Casey said.

"I can honestly say, I don't hate that idea," Sarah replied. Casey nodded, and grinned. "Come on Casey, I know you want to say it."

"He already has Morgan," Casey said grinning, and walking off. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her.

"Did you just tell me to have a relationship with Chuck?" she asked. Casey shrugged. Sarah shook her head. Devon and Chuck were standing on the other side of the room trying not to act like they were watching the two.

"You don't think it worked, do you?" Chuck asked.

"I think the seed was planted," Devon said, grinning. "Remember play it cool." Chuck covered his mouth as he whispered into Devon's ear.

"Bryce is alive and came back today," Chuck said. Devon looked at him. "Hey, why don't you help me find the marshmallows I left in the herder?" The two went outside, and Chuck grabbed the marshmallows.

"How's Sarah handling it?" Devon asked.

"I asked her and told her it was natural to have feelings for someone that was such a part of her life," Chuck said. Devon put his fist out for a bump.

"Bro, listen, you have to be super cool with this," Devon said. "It's okay if something bothers you, but talk to her about it, and don't be stupid. Be cool."

"I'm trying, Devon, but kissing her the other night, I just…" Chuck trailed off, his eyes glazed off in his happy place. Devon clapped his shoulder, took the marshmallows and headed inside, leaving Chuck with a stupid grin and staring off into space.

 **-oooo-**

Bryce had seen Chuck outside and talked to him. He was waiting in Chuck's room for Sarah. Chuck had told her he was in there and now Devon needed some brochures from there. As he approached the door, he saw Bryce kissing her, and it killed him a little, but he did as Devon told him, and played it cool. Well, he was still new at playing it cool, and he stood there for a second when he saw her push him away.

"You still got it," Sarah said a look of disgust on her face. Chuck grinned, if there was ever a cue that was it. He pushed open the door, quickly.

"Look, I get there's a lot to work out, but may I remind you the guy that once tried to kill you is out there, and this probably isn't the best place for this," Chuck said, trying to be cool.

"It's not like that, Chuck," Sarah said.

"Sarah, whatever it is, it's not my business, but we don't need Bryce getting killed," Chuck replied.

"Trust me man, a kiss from her is worth dying for," Bryce said, grinning at him. He turned to head out the window.

"I know," Chuck mouthed to Sarah. A smile crossed her face. "You got this?" he asked. She nodded.

"Get Casey over to his place, ASAP," she said, and paused at the window. "Thank you." Chuck nodded.

 **-oooo-**

Bryce was gone, and there was a good chance Sarah was gone as well. Chuck was a little stunned that Casey told him what the code had meant without asking. It was like he was in another dimension. In fact, if Chuck was honest, the insults didn't seem to be as insulty lately. Chuck told Devon what was up, and he told him to go, and what to say. He stood in front of her hotel room door, took a deep breath, and knocked. The door opened, and Sarah looked a little flustered.

"Hey," he said. She gave him a tight smile. "Look, I'm not sure what CIA or NSA protocal here is, but what I do know is you might could use a friend, and that's what I'm here for." She stared at him a minute. "We have a lot of turkey if you want a sandwich," he offered. She quickly shook her head. "There's a beach I like to go sit at and think my cares away. I hear it's pretty awesome to go with a friend and just talk, or just sit there and look at the ocean." She nodded. He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not a spy, but what Bryce said to you before he left…I don't know if that was what I thought it was, but if you got an offer to go, and stayed here for me, thank you, again. You keep sacrificing your life, for me, and it's really humbling." Tears were in her eyes. "I'm gonna shut up now, but only after I offer to let you drive because, well, you have a cool car, and the herder isn't the best for getting over things like driving with the top down on your Porsche would be." She gave him a smile, grabbed her purse, shut the door, and took his hand. He looked down at it, and then up at her. "Thank you, Sarah."

"Thank you, Chuck," she said as they headed out into the night.

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	2. Ch 2, Seduction Lessons

a/n: There's a hint of sauce in this one. Chapter 2 Seduction lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and no Crown Vics were hurt in the creation of this fic.

"Major," the voice came Casey's TV. Casey came around the corner from his bedroom where he had been getting ready. Beckman and Graham were there. "We've read your proposal and it is…interesting." Casey nodded. Beckman took off her glasses and studied Casey. "Are you sure about this?"

"I believe it's something the CIA does if I read the files correctly," Casey said, looking pointedly at Graham.

"Major Casey, Charles Bartowski is not a spy," Graham said. Casey nodded.

"But he would have been an analyst, and a damn good one," Casey rebutted. The two nodded. "He's not like me and Walker, Directors, but, and I can't believe I'm saying this, no one should be able to do with that info what he does."

"Are you suggesting that Bartowski is making the Intersect work?" Graham asked. Casey nodded. The two directors looked at each other.

"Listen, I know your main goal is to have an agent Intersect, but what if it doesn't work?" Casey asked. Graham and Beckman shared a glance. "This kid is doing nothing but getting better, and when you get his emotions away from everything he processes info at an amazing rate. He's never going to be a spy. That would be a waste, but to make him an analyst working with Walker, and myself…" Casey trailed off. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," they both said.

"He's been crapped on his whole life," Casey said simply. The two Directors had to agree. "He lost his parents, his girlfriend, his best friend, and is stuck in this dead-end job. He now has his friend in Grimes."

"That's the bearded one, correct, Major?" Beckman asked. Casey nodded. "He's a strange little man." Casey grunted, amused.

"He has no male authority figure worth having," Casey went on. "All of his male bosses are idiots, and he doesn't see you as anything other than a necessity Director Graham. Between Walker and myself, we fulfill everything the kid's been missing, the kid who would probably have had this thing if Larkin doesn't get him booted out of Stanford."

"Major, something you said is troubling," Beckman said. "You mentioned girlfriend earlier, are you implying Agent Walker is compromised."

"No, General," Casey replied. "Bartowski's infatuated with her, but she has kept it professional. there are times I question her commitment to this life." Graham looked away.

"General, perhaps you and I should talk about Agent Walker in private," Graham said.

"She didn't volunteer, did she?" Casey asked. Langston's face hardened. Beckman looked at her counterpart.

"Answer him," Beckman said. Graham looked away, and then shook his head. Casey grunted and gave an understanding nod. "Langston, what did you do?"

"That's not important," Graham said. Beckman looked furious.

"Major, as from this moment forward, consider this a trial run of your proposal," Beckman said, giving Graham an evil side-eye. Casey nodded. Graham started to say something but stopped. "I'll get the appropriate paperwork going. When the Intersect 2.0 comes online, Bartowski will not be removed, do you understand?"

"Yes, General," Casey said, with a look of amusement on his face.

"As for the everything else, we'll see," Beckman said.

"And if Walker and Bartowski start to fraternize?" Casey asked. Beckman stared at him.

"For now, as long as it doesn't interfere with the missions, I don't care," Beckman answered. "But, Major, know this, since this is your idea, and you started it, it is up to you to play the male role model, which mean you are going to have to deal with Bartowski's feelings." The amused look feel off of Casey's face, and it was replaced with something akin to horror. "Which means you may want to stop egging him on." The TV went dark.

"What the hell have I done?" Casey muttered to himself.

 **-oooo-**

"One question?" Casey asked. "Will Chuck and Sarah be going as a couple?"

"Unless they have a problem," Beckman answered, giving Sarah a look that took her a little by surprise.

"Uh, no problem, here, General," Sarah replied. "Chuck is always a pleasure to work with."

"Chuck, we will be giving you $100,000 to gamble with to get close to Lon Kruger, should that fail Agent Walker will have to try other methods to get close," Beckman said, studying him.

"Other methods, General?" he asked.

"Seduction," Sarah said softly.

"General, I think this is a bad idea," Chuck said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Listen, we know I'm not a spy, but if I mess this up, then I'm the reason Sarah has to …whatever it is she has to do."

"What exactly do you think it is she has to do, Mr. Bartowski?" Beckman asked. Sarah's eyebrow shot up as she looked at Beckman.

"You know, I don't know, but if it's the last choice I would think that means you'd rather accomplish your goal some other way," Chuck began. "And that means if I lose this money, then I've let my partner down." Beckman studied Chuck for a second and turned to Graham. Graham looked slightly constipated.

"Agent Walker, Major Casey, have you two been teaching Mr. Bartowski nothing?" Beckman asked, when she turned back. Sarah looked at Casey, who ignored her. "How can Mr. Bartowski effectively do the job, that he's being forced to do, without all information? How can he be an effective analysist?" There was stunned silence. "Agent Walker, you seem to have a better personal relationship with Mr. Bartowski." Casey grunted in agreement, while Sarah fought to contain a smile. "Would you be willing to show Mr. Bartowski many of the tricks of the trade, but especially seduction so that he can be prepared?"

"General," she managed to get out. Was Beckman suggesting what she thought she was suggesting. "How much should I show him?"

"Everything, Agent Walker," Beckman said. "He needs to know what these terms mean, he needs to know the mission expectations. He needs to be able to understand all of these things to be an effective analyst."

"Analyst?" Sarah asked. Beckman looked up at her. "Chuck is an analyst?"

"Don't you think that would be best?" Beckman asked. Sarah glanced at Graham who shook his head. "See, here's the thing, there's too many leaders here, so I'm going to take a little more control of this project, but to be fair to the CIA, I'm making you in charge of this operation, that makes Mr. Bartowski your lead analyst." Sarah grinned. "And, the Director Graham has graciously signed off on everything, it seems I made him a deal he couldn't refuse." Sarah stared at Beckman, she knew, that was the only explanation, she knew and she was not happy with Graham. Sarah looked over at Casey who was grinning. What was going on? "If that is all?" she asked. When everyone shook their head, the screen went blank.

 **-oooo-**

"So agents don't use sex to get info?" Chuck asked. Sarah shook her head. She had spent the past several hours explaining to Chuck the different types of missions, and his head was close to exploding. "I meant in seduction missions."

"Right, if you have to use sex in a seduction mission, and you didn't want to," she began, but paused when she saw the look on his face. "Carina," she said and Chuck nodded. "Then you've failed, and for the record, Mr. Bartowski, Agent Walker has never failed a mission," she added with a smirk.

"Would Agent Walker be so kind as to call her analyst Chuck?" he asked. She grinned at him, placed a hand on his chest, batted her eyelids, and spoke softly.

"Only if Chuck will agree to call Agent Walker, Sarah," she replied, and then she held up the pen she had just pulled from his pocket that he didn't even notice her take. Chuck's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Sarah, you never fail to amaze me," Chuck replied. She shrugged.

"Kinda knew that one before the CIA," she said. Chuck glanced at her, and she looked away.

"That's one of those stories you can tell me when you're ready, if you want," Chuck said. Sarah gave him an appreciative smile. "You're good," he admitted. "So what happens if the mark knows it's coming?" Sarah just smiled at him. "You're not that good."

"I want you to think of a secret, any secret, and write it down," she said. He wrote something on a piece of paper. "Go put it in my jewelry box over there." He did, and she patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Today's lesson, Chuck, if you choose to accept it, is I have approximately," she looked at her watch. "Four hours until I need to get ready for the mission. Before those four hours are over, I can have you telling me exactly what is on that paper without having sex, or getting naked. In fact, I'll have you begging to tell me."

"Well, it is for my education," Chuck said, grinning.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bartowski," Sarah said with her own grin.

"How come it's an insult when Casey says it, but really sexy when you say it?" Chuck asked. Sarah raised an eyebrow. Chuck threw up his hands in a defensive posture. "Wasn't a come on, it was an honest question." Sarah leaned toward him.

"Oh, I believe you, Chuck," Sarah said breathlessly, popping the "k". Chuck gulped and looked at the clock, there was another three hours and fifty-nine minutes to go. He was in so much trouble. "See, Chuck," she said, pushing some lose strands of hair behind her left ear. "I was trained at seduction school, and frankly I'm one of the best." She scooted over until their legs touched. She gave him a tight lipped smile and her eyes, oh good lord he was about to get lost there. She moved in to where her mouth was right by his ear. He felt the hot breath. She spoke softly. "It would be a shame if someone who could do the job I do and get in and out...no sexual pun intended." Chuck bit back a groan. "Would be assigned to some creep to be his plaything for months on end for some of those missions." She nipped at his ear when she finished. Chuck didn't know how much he enjoyed that.

"So for the record there are those that do that?" Chuck asked when he got his breath back. Sarah placed her right hand right above Chuck's left knee. His eyes shot down to it and back to her eyes.

"Yes," she replied, slowly dragging it, her nails down slightly touching his leg. "For the record, this is the first time I have ever used seduction on you."

"You didn't for our date?" he asked surprised, and if he was honest, a little happy.

"No, Chuck, everything I said or did, it was mostly the truth, I couldn't tell you everything, but I did mean that I liked you," she said, leaning very near to him. She barely licked her lips and Chuck felt sweat on his hands and forehead. Sarah had a mysterious smile on her face. She lightly traced her right hand up his leg and stopped it a this upper thigh. Chuck stared at it, and then looked back at her. When she had his eyes locked on hers, she spoke very softly. "I specialize in several things, but the two the CIA deems the most important are protection, and wetwork."

"W-wetwork?" Chuck stammered. She nodded. They both knew he wasn't stammering because he was scared. She reached over and undid his tie, and slowly popped open the first button and then the second. Chuck was nearly trembling.

"Remember when you flashed on the ring?" she asked. Chuck nodded. She ran her right hand lightly through his hair. Chuck really wasn't sure what his name was. Her lips parted slightly when she did so, and Chuck was really beginning to think he wasn't going to last long, and that brought another idea to mind that he had to get rid off, immediately. He jumped up the best he could and moved to the other side of the room. The amusement on her face was obvious.

"I can stand over here right because you didn't say I couldn't," he said quickly, like it was nearly one word. "So, you took care of very bad people so they couldn't do very bad things anymore."

"You can go where ever you want in this room, Chuck," she said, sultrily, popping the "k" again. "Yes, Chuck, I found very bad people, who did very bad things, and stopped them from ever doing it again." Her voice was memorizing, and she stood as she finished.

"That's ridiculously sexy," Chuck muttered. "I should be scared, or even a little concerned, but I'm not." Sarah started to walk slowly toward him. No, not walking, stalking. Chuck was scared to death and more turned on then he knew what to do with.

"That's what I like about you, Chuck, you look past everything I've done, and you look deep inside of me," she said, walking toward him. Chuck tried leaning against the desk, crossing his arms, trying to appear cool, but he nearly fell over. "You look past everything and see my naked soul, and you find it beautiful." Chuck wiped his forehead. She put right foot between his feet, and he looked down, his eyes wide and then back at her. "I've never felt more naked and vulnerable then around you and that scares me, but it excites me, Chuck." She put her right hand in the middle of his chest and slowly ran it up to his shirt color, her hand splayed open. Her fingers played with the collar.

"That's a whole lot of naked excitement," Chuck managed to get out. Sarah smiled at him, and got very close.

"Interesting choice of words, Chuck," she said, popping the "k" again. "Most people are scared when they're naked, standing there for whoever they're with to see every imperfection."

"I doubt you have any," Chuck said. "Not that I would know, I've not seen you like that, and that might be highly inappropriate, and good grief is it hot in here or me?"

"Tell you what, Chuck, you tell me what you wrote, and I'll let you verify what you think," she said, bitting her bottom lip as she said it, Chuck staring at her face. He whipped his head to the side, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"I know what you're trying to do Sarah, I'm not sure that's fair," he said. She bounced a shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I won't keep my word," she replied. Chuck slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Not like this, Sarah," he mumbled to himself, but she heard him. "Not like this."

"Being all respectful," she said, kissing his jaw. "That's why I like you Chuck. You know you're safe though, I never fail a mission, although," she trailed off.

"What?" he asked four octaves above his normal voice.

"I do it for you," she said softly. "I'd give up my mission streak for you."

"What?" he choked out.

"I've never failed, Chuck," she said popping that "k" hard. "You'd be my first. Would you like to be my first?" she asked softly. Chuck's mouth and throat went dry, his eyes were bugging out of his head, and his knees buckled. She caught him, and the look in her eye was that of a predator and he was the snack. How he made his mouth open and say the words that came out next, he'd never know for sure.

"Sarah, no, I can't," he said, but his willpower nearly gone. It hadn't been twenty minutes.

"Chuck, I'm so glad you never went to the CIA," she said, in a very low voice. "I'm glad you didn't take that class like I had to, because the students would test out their skills on each other, and the guys," she paused, and then looked him right in the eye. Chuck didn't think this was part of the seduction he saw in her eyes, but he could be wrong. "The point is you wouldn't because you're not like that, Chuck. You care about people, and their feelings, and their needs." Chuck narrowed his eyes.

"When you say needs?" Chuck asked, and stopped. Sarah just looked at him and Chuck turned about 43 shades of red.

"Chuck," she said just above a whisper. "Tell me your secret and we have almost three hours we can use to figure out this new partnership of ours." Chuck knew what she was doing, and he almost told, when it hit him. Partnership, partners, Bryce Larkin, he was CIA, he had seduction school training. Chuck suddenly didn't care about seduction training. She saw it in his eyes. "Did I go to far?" she asked, nervous, not wanting him to be upset with her. He shook his head.

"Sarah, you were one of the best females, who was the best male?" he asked. She shrugged and looked away. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, was it Bryce?" She nodded. He almost asked the next question but he was pretty sure he knew the answer. How did she know what they had was real? Answer, she wasn't sure. Chuck pulled her in, and held her. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" she got out, nearly in tears.

"For everything you've given up for this country, for the way you've been used like a tool, for the way you've been treated like some emotionless robot when it's obvious you have them, and are better when you're allowed to feel them," Chuck said. The tears began, and he just held her.

 **-oooo-**

Chuck searched the hospital until he found Devon. They had put a pause on his training, Sarah needed to gather herself before the mission, and he needed to change. She took a nap, and he headed out. When he arrived at the hospital decked out in his tux, Devon saw him and whistled.

"Looking good, Chuckster," Devon said, giving him a high-five. "Any progress on our girl?" Chuck told him everything about Sarah and Bryce and seduction school. "Bro, not awesome," he said, dejectedly. "Chuck, you've got to be her support, you've got to be for her what Ellie was for you, but not exactly because Ellie's your sister, and-"

"Got it," Chuck cut in. "Got it. Any advice?"

"Be cool, bro, be cool," Devon said. Devon gave Chuck a hug and he headed to pick up Sarah.

 **-oooo-**

"Come on up," Sarah said, parking her car at he hotel. "We need to talk." Chuck nodded, dejectedly. They got to her room, she shut the door, and spun him against the wall holding him there. "Want to tell me why you're so down in the dumps?"

"I screwed up the mission," Chuck said. Sarah looked at him. "We didn't get the info, and I let you down."

"You let me down?" Sarah asked. "You turned 100 grand into 250 grand, you did everything you could to find out what was going on, and you flashed on Rashan Chen."

"And now you have to go," Chuck stopped talking, flapped his arms around, lost for words, while Sarah looked on, amused. "You know! After what all you went through today, you don't need this."

"No, what I don't need is for the guy I count on, to be upset at himself when he did absolutely nothing wrong," Sarah said softly. "And, I'm not going just yet. Kruger gave me an invitation, but I'm thinking if the three of us stake it out tomorrow, with you looking over what we see. Maybe you'll flash, and if not, then I'll take it from there. Chuck, I'll be okay."

"I'm sure physically you will, but emotionally?" he asked. She smiled at him, and slowly pressed herself up against him.

"That's why I have my baggage handler," Sarah said softly, and kissed him. It wasn't like the urgency of the bomb, it was urgent, but gentle, and needed. It wasn't as desperate as the bomb, but there was a desperation there, and a need. "Bed," she croaked. He gently pushed her away.

"You know, for someone who says we can't have anything, you keep attacking my face," Chuck said. An eyebrow went up. "I'll make you a deal, I'll stay here tonight, and do anything you want to do except that," he said pointing to the bed.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Because you're mind has been messed with enough in the past few days," Chuck said honestly. "If you still feel the same way after this craziness is over, and it's not going to mess with your job, then I'm all for it."

"For the record, you're turning me down?" she asked, incredulous, she started to move toward him.

"NOPE!" he said, his hand up. "Here's the other part of the deal, and this is nonnegotiable." She gave him a look. "That," he said. "Until we figure this," he did a circle with his finger of the two. "Out. No more seduction tricks the CIA taught you. Whatever we do, whatever we screw up, we do or screw up because of us." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, kissing him again.

"You say screw one more time, I'm gonna pull out every trick I know Bartowski," she purred into his ear, after she let go.

"See, you don't need 'em!" he choked out.

 **-oooo-**

"Nice catch, Bartowski," Casey said.

"Sometimes you've gotta take it nice and slow," Chuck replied. "You've gotta back off let things simmer, see where they go, and then you go in for the kill. The results are better that way." Chuck turned to Casey, and saw the weird look on his face. Chuck turned to Sarah who was looking away, but he swore her neck was flushed. Chuck had flashed on the box, but they had waited and made sure where they had gone. There were boxes filled with aid to make the shipment look legit. They had watched the entire operation to figure out what was real and what was fake.

"Guess you really didn't want your girl to have to go snuggle up to Lon Kirk," Casey said. He winced internally. "Which is the right thing to do, because she's our partner and we don't want to put her at any unnecessary risk." Casey turned and left. Chuck turned to Sarah.

"What was that?" he asked. She was shaking her head.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

"So for professional curiosity, what would you have worn?" Chuck asked, trying not to gulp. Sarah gave him a confused look. "If you had to be on the yacht?" Chuck had stayed with Sarah all night, holding her while she slept, and he began to wonder if he wasn't the world's biggest idiot, but he had to make sure she was sure.

"I don't know, there's the choice of the bikini or the one piece," she said.

"Well, I guess it depends on him," Chuck said, looking straight ahead with the binoculars. "Some guys like more skin exposed, while others, like a bit of a hint and let their imagination do the rest."

"Some guy?" she asked with an amused look on her face. She leaned over by his ear. "Have you any thoughts on the subject." Chuck shrugged.

"I mean, ah, I might ah," Chuck sputtered. "I don't know if that's the sort of thing I should talk about in mixed company."

"Oh, it's for research in case I have to know how to dress for my cover boyfriend," she said, her hand against the small of his back, trailing lightly up his spine. Chuck tried desperately tried to not arch his back against her fingers, that were just slowly dragging their way up.

"So, we're back together," he squeaked.

"Don't you think it's good for the cover?" she asked softly in his ear, her breath hot against him.

"Sure," he nearly barked out. She placed her hand around his neck and slowly turned him toward her.

"You turned me down last night Chuck Bartowski, I'm not sure what to do about that," Sarah said.

"I did because it was the right thing to do," he squeaked. She nodded. "Your eyes," he managed to get out. "They're my favorite thing about you. They look past all my nerdisms, they look past all my screw ups, and they see me, and frankly I think you like what you see. That's what was on that paper.

"You think I like what I see, huh?" she asked. He nodded. "I have to help Casey with the paperwork and the bust, I guess we'll have to talk about this some other time," she said, grinning.

"You're evil, woman," he said. She stepped right up to him, grabbed his head, and kissed him, when she let go she stared into his eyes.

"You have no idea," she said, and walked off.

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	3. Ch 3, Christmas Presents

a/n: Chapter 3 Christmas Presents

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"What exactly are you doing?" Sarah asked, watching Chuck, and wondering if she should call an ambulance.

"Dancing," Chuck said, coming into the Weinerlicious, with the silliest dance he could think off. Sarah shook her head, a warm smile consuming her face.

"Really? Because that looks more like having a fit," she replied teasingly. How did he do it? She was finding herself thinking he was trouble more and more every day, the kind of trouble she would gladly get into. Chuck grinned at her, and she pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Why exactly are you dancing?"

"Because I'm going to ask THE Sarah Walker to spend Christmas Day with my family," he said, grinning. The smile fell off her face. Chuck look gobsmacked. "Sarah, you don't like Christmas?" She looked away, and didn't know what to say. How could she tell him of conning the salvation army, of not having any presents, of how Christmas just meant more chances for her father to go to jail? If there was anyone she could tell it was him, but how much was too much? How much until this great guy ran off, how long until she was reassigned? She took a deep breath and gave him an answer and swore to herself if he asked anything else, she would tell him the truth.

"Christmas is more of a remembrance of bad times in the past," she said simply. Chuck studied her for a second, nodded, and sat at one of the tables. He thought back to his talk with Devon. Whatever happened to her, it happened before the CIA, and Chuck knew the CIA wasn't big on sharing secrets. In the past, a barrage of questions would be sent flying her way, but Chuck was determined to play this cool, and go talk to Devon, ASAP.

"I'm going to guess you've told me all you want to tell me on that subject," he said with an understanding look on his face. The smile she gave him said so much; it was a thank you, an I appreciate you, but most importantly, a promise of one day, and Sarah Walker found herself more and more convinced that there would be one day with him. One day where damn the CIA, damn the government, they were going to be together, no matter what she had to do. What he did next, caught her off guard. "But, our cover requires you to be there," he said, shrugging nonchalantly with a cheeky grin. She needed this. She needed to be free with him, and he was accepting all she could give him, and the more he did, the more she wanted to tell the CIA to go to hell.

"Oh, our cover, Chuck?" she said, popping the "k". Two could play at this game. She could play this game. She wouldn't seduce him, she promised, but she could take the things she learned and apply them. Chuck quickly realized he might have just bitten off a little more than he could chew. Her popping the "k" like that made him nervous and he thought back on his lesson in seduction, the one he nearly failed, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "You know, we never finished the lesson the other day," she said softly, playing with the end of her hair that fell over her right shoulder, looking down at him through her long lashes. Chuck's hands were pouring sweat.

"I think for now, I need to process what I learned and maybe, have a quiz, in oh, say, a few years. Yeah, that would be best," Chuck replied. Sarah sat down across from him, grinning.

"So, for our cover? That is why I should be there?" she asked again, giving him a look that nearly caused him to melt. Chuck shook his head no, since he couldn't really form words at the moment, set his bottom jaw, and reached across the table to take her hands.

"No, Sarah, it's because it's Christmas and you shouldn't be alone. It's because I'm your friend and don't want you to be alone," he said simply. Warmth spread through her, and feelings. Some she recognized, some she didn't. Chuck Bartowski was absolute trouble and she was finding more and more she didn't care. Oh, who was she kidding? After Beckman's orders the other day, after Chuck's reaction and understanding about what she could and couldn't do, after him telling her he could be her baggage handler when she needed it, they were closer than asset/handler, and he wasn't an asset anymore was he? What did that mean? Sarah thought it was about time she found out, but first, some fun.

"Is that what we are, Chuck? Is that what you see us as, as friends?" she asked, a coy smile on her face. Chuck heard Devon's voice in his head. "Stay cool, stay cool."

"Sure we're friends," Chuck replied. "Don't all meaningful relationships start as two people being friends?" The coy grin on his face said so much more.

"Is that all we are, Chuck?" she asked leaning closer. She saw Chuck swallow, but he continued. The brave man.

"Workmates, partners, confidants, or is there a specific term you are looking for?" Chuck asked. "What I am is what Sarah Walker needs me to be." Sarah got up from her chair, came around the table, and sat right down in his lap. His eyes opened in surprise, but he kept his cool, externally. Internally he was a hot mess. She looked him right in his eyes.

"Whatever?" she asked.

"I mean I do hope you find me more than a booty call," he said. Sarah burst out laughing. He was an analyst and there were no rules about her doing this. She stopped, smiled shyly, took his face in her hands, and gently pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled away Chuck had a dreamy look on his face. "I feel as though that wasn't for cover." She simply smiled, close-lipped, raised her eyebrows slightly, and stared at him. "So Ellie expects you to spend the night Christmas Eve. Andshe'llhavepjsforyou," he said quickly.

"I'm sorry, she'll do what?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows raised.

"She'll have pjs for you," Chuck said, looking down.

"Oh, she will, will she?" Sarah asked. "Who picked out these pjs?"

"Ellie did, Sarah, and they're all kinda matching, family appropriate," Chuck replied.

"Oh," Sarah said. "So if I had my own special elf or naughty Miss Claus pjs I wanted to wear?"

"So you're coming? To Christmas I mean?" Chuck asked, his neck red, but a joyous goofy smile on his face. Sarah smiled, and nodded. She got off of his lap so they could get back to their cover jobs, one she needed to have a talk with Beckman about, since he wasn't getting paid for his real job. Chuck stood as well, knowing he really should get back.

"Mmmhhh," she said. "I can't not be with my boyfriend on Christmas Eve, what kind of girlfriend would I look like?"

"Can't have that," Chuck replied, the smile that covered his face nearly lighting up the room. She had headed back to the counter, but with that smile, she crossed the difference between them, grabbed his tie, and gently pulled him down into a kiss. "You know I bet we can fool a whole lot of people with our cover," he said grinning.

"Wasn't any cover about that," she said, pushing him away, giving him a wink and a salacious smile.

"Well, I never!" he said, faux outraged. She slapped him on the backside drawing an "Eep!" out of him. He stopped at the door and turned. "Should we do anything tonight, you know if a mission doesn't come up. You know for cover maintenance?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I think our cover is fine." Chuck nodded. "Wanna watch a movie tonight?" He turned around, confused. She grinned at him, and shrugged. "I mean if you have nothing else to do."

"You pretty much know my schedule," Chuck said grinning. "One thing, will you be handsy tonight?" Sarah nodded, not trusting herself to speak. His grin grew. "What time should I expect you?"

"I was thinking you should come to my place for privacy," Sarah said. "Maybe we should talk about some things."

"Want me to bring a pizza?" Chuck asked, grinning so hard he thought his face might split.

"Yeah, and um…maybe a change of clothes, you know in case we talk late," she said, looking very nervous. "I wouldn't want you driving home late, and if something happened Casey would never let me hear the end of it." The smile was completely gone, in it's place was the look of a very scared woman who was putting herself out there and begging him not to reject her.

"Well, we can't have that," Chuck began. "Okay, is it just me, or is Casey being, nicer?" Sarah bit her bottom lip and shrugged. Chuck grinned at her. "Maybe this is one of those things we can talk about later. Tonight. You know what? I bet we can find better things to talk about then Casey."

"I can guarantee it, Chuck," she said, with the quickest of winks. Chuck gulped, smiled, waved and backed out of the door, nearly falling off of the sidewalk. Sarah burst into laughter as she watched him walk across the parking lot. She picked up her phone, text Casey, and locked up the store. It was time she and Beckman had a talk.

-ooooo-

Sarah found herself in Casey's apartment, waiting for Beckman to answer her call. Sarah couldn't believe Casey had no problem with her being here, in fact he encouraged it. He told her he'd keep an eye on the nerd. That caused her to think. He hadn't called him a moron or idiot in a long time. She thought back to the conversation at Thanksgiving and what he had told her. She needed answers, the screen came alive and it was time to get her biggest question answered.

"Agent Walker," Beckman began, and then she paused. "Sarah," she said in a softer, less formal tone. "I need you to know something. I expect those who serve to do so gladly, to give up civilian things, because agents knowingly joined understanding what was required of them. They made decisions, adult decisions, as adults." Sarah stared at Beckman, holy crap she knew. Beckman's face softened even more. "You've never had that chance, Sarah, and now you cannot make a proper decision, because you're torn. This life is all you know, but you joined it too young, and if this file is correct, I'm not even sure it is legal for you to be an agent." She held up her hand before Sarah could say anything. "I'm not running you off, because you are needed."

"General, I am going to assume Graham's recruitment of me is the reason your now in charge of this project?" Sarah asked. Beckman nodded. "General, I don't know how much longer I want this life." Beckman nodded again, not surprised.

"But you do want it as long as this assignment is ongoing?" Beckman asked, a slight smile on her face. Sarah closed her eyes, opened them, and nodded.

"He's a good man, General, and he doesn't deserve any of this," she said softly.

"Sarah, neither of you deserve this," Beckman answered. Sarah rejoiced internally. "Chuck Bartowski is a joint analyst and to be totally frank, you handle him much better than Major Casey." Sarah shrugged, grinning. "This team is operating better with this new system. We're going to change cover jobs for you soon, that outfit is hideous." Sarah laughed and looked down. "Until then I need you to continue to protect Mr. Bartowski."

"Mr. Bartowski?" she asked. Beckman smiled.

"He is an employee which means he gets compensation and benefits," Beckman said. "The cover, is it too much?"

"I can handle him," Sarah replied.

"No, I meant is it too much for you?" Beckman asked, grinning. "Sarah, he trusts you, and you trust him, which is troubling, but we are where we are with this. I know you can make it work." Sarah nodded. Beckman reached to cut the feed, paused and looked at her. "I'll have Casey pull the feed from inside his apartment. When this assignment is over, if you want to put in your papers, I'll expedite them." The feed cut off, and Sarah's hands covered her mouth.

In the apartment next door, unbeknownst to Sarah, Chuck was leaving with Devon. Sarah began to open the door to Casey's to leave when she saw them leaving. She hung back a bit, and followed. She started her tracker and followed the two. She wasn't surprised when they ended up at the beach Chuck liked to visit. She set up a parabolic mike in her car. She knew she really shouldn't be doing this, but she had to know, why had Chuck done things so differently the past few weeks.

"We clear, Chuckster?" Devon asked.

"Unless one of them is following us with a parabolic mike, we're good," Chuck replied. Sarah blushed a bit at that, but she told herself she was protecting him since Casey wasn't around. "My phone is at the apartment, and Casey thinks we're talking about the possibility of you proposing." Devon's eyebrows shot up. "No pressure, dude, but I figure it's just a matter of time." Devon nodded. "Something happened in her past, Devon, something awful, and she doesn't like Christmas." How much did Devon know Sarah wondered.

"How are things?" he asked. Sarah could feel the grin in the car, and it made her smile. He wasn't being lecherous. Devon was just frank about sex and relationships. She thought she knew what had happened. It made all the sense in the world and she was quite happy. Chuck needed male role models in his life. Casey was good, but he wasn't what Chuck needed for everyday things, that was Devon.

"I'm being cool," Chuck said. Ah-ha! Sarah thought. Now things were making sense. "But, Devon, dude, she's killing me." That concerned her. "I mean I'm trying so hard not to read into what she's saying, but it almost like she considers me her real boyfriend." I do you idiot, Sarah thought, shaking her head.

"Have you asked her?" Devon asked. Chuck shook his head.

"I thought that might be pushing things," Chuck replied. Okay, our communication still sucks, she thought. "I don't know if I can ask her without, well, being me." He's got a point, Sarah thought.

"You've got a point," Devon conceded. "So she's coming to Christmas Eve and Christmas though, right?" Chuck nodded.

"I'm also supposed to pack a bag and spend the night at her place, because, well, we need to talk," Chuck said.

"Is that what you call cover maintenance?" Devon asked. What has Chuck not told him, she wondered.

"She said it wasn't," Chuck said, his eyes getting wide the more he thought about it.

"Huh," Devon said, and then the smile grew and he hit Chuck in the chest with the back of his hand. "Dude!"

"Devon, it doesn't mean anything," Chuck said. No, it means something, Sarah thought. "I mean IF she did think that, she could change her mind." Well, that's true, but I'm not planning on it. "I mean don't get me wrong, there is nothing I would enjoy more, but if all I get to do tonight is talk to Sarah, be her actual baggage handler, then I'm good with it. That means more in her world, you know? She has no one to trust, and if she can trust me, then I'm good." You're more than good, Bartowski, she thought, grinning. You're the best. "So I'm taking a bag, and a pizza and I'll go from there."

"Well done, Chuckster," Devon said. "As for the rest, if you think you can say something without making it a thing, then I don't think asking would ruin it, but you know better than I."

"Nope, gonna play it cool, Devon," he said.

"Don't play it too cool," Devon replied.

"If she initiates, I'll gladly reciprocate, but she's driving this, I'm totally fine with her taking control," Chuck said.

"Nothing wrong with her being on top," Devon said. Sarah barked a laugh and Chuck slowly turned to look at Devon. "Oh, not what you meant."

-ooooo-

A little while later, Devon heard a knock on the door, went to open it, and saw a smiling Sarah. He invited her in. She walked in, never said a word, pulled out a digital recorder, and hit play. His and Chuck's conversation played, and Devon paled.

"He doesn't know that I know, okay?" Sarah said. Devon nodded. "It's real simple, Devon. If something goes bad and he feels like he can't talk to me about it, I need to know, to keep him safe. I don't want you to have to betray his confidence, but it's for his safety." Devon nodded again. "Thank you," she said softly. "You're the reason I feel like I get a real life now, like I have someone I can talk to, and I will talk to him, I just have to take it at my pace, okay?" Devon nodded again, and then opened his arms. Tears in her eyes, Sarah hugged him.

"You're part of this family, you know," Devon stated. "Whatever happens between you two, you've kept him safe, you brought back our Chuck, so thank you."

"He doesn't deserve any of this," Sarah said. "I just want him to be happy and safe."

"That's what you do," Devon said.

"No, Devon that's my job," she replied, pulling away. Devon stopped her, and she looked up at him.

"No, Sarah, that's what you do," he said softly. The tears began again and she fell back into his arms. Devon knew it wasn't tears of sadness, but of finally being accepted. Tears of joy. He grinned. "Awesome," he said, making her snort-laugh into his chest. She pulled away. "You know I have to mess with him now, right?" Devon grinned, lifted his hand, and Sarah high-fived him.

-ooooo-

Chuck arrived at Mason 23 with the required bag, pizza, and a bouquet of Gardenias, because he thought she deserved them. His hands were full, and he was required to use his foot to knock on the door. Sarah opened the door, wearing a simple blue tee shirt, a pair of shorts and her hair up. He thought she looked amazing, and he realized he was standing there, grinning goofily, just watching her watch him.

"Come in," she said, and moved out to the way so she could enter. She closed the door behind him, and locked it. Chuck's eyes sprang open when he heard the lock, he wasn't sure why.

"Have a good day?" Chuck asked. "I know you hate the smell of those sausages."

"It was okay," she answered, a hint of sadness in her voice. It was fake, the sadness. She wanted to mess with him. He handed her the flowers and she gave him a sad smile. "Thanks, they're beautiful." She walked off to put them in water. Chuck was beginning to be concerned. He walked over to the kitchen area and leaned up against the door frame, arms crossed, watching her put the flowers in water.

"What can I do?" he asked sincerely. She shrugged.

"Nothing, I mean I could talk about it, I'm told that sometimes it makes people feel better," she said, knowing he would jump at the chance.

"I am your baggage handler, remember?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"It's just this time of year is so hard," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch. She maneuvered him to a corner of the couch, got him to sit down, and then sat down beside him, cuddling into him. "Christmas for me was other people making plans behind my back, trying to figure out what was best for me and not telling me the truth, and it hurt, Chuck." Chuck swallowed. Sarah grinned, she knew he couldn't see her. She took her hand and slowly traced her fingertips down his shirt and then back up. "It's just so hard for me to trust people, because of what happened, and you, you've never done a thing to make me not trust you."

"Hey, that's not entirely true, early on I did," Chuck said, beginning to feel terrible.

"That was different, Chuck," Sarah said, moving her head to where when she spoke her breath hit his neck. He was starting to sweat. She moved her hand down to his leg and began to trace gently with her fingers. "You've been so open, and honest, and I feel like I need to give you more, because I trust you, and you'd never take advantage of that trust. You'd never go behind my back." She could feel his heart pounding. He closed his eyes. "You'd never purposefully do anything to compromise your secrets and my ability to protect you, because Chuck, if something happened to you, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. I know you want your family to know, but if they did, it would be a huge mistake." She planted soft kisses on his jawline heading toward his ear. "Honesty, Chuck, that's how we get through this." She kissed his jaw again. "Utter." Kiss. "Complete." Kiss. "Honesty."

"I TOLD AWESOME!" he yelled. Sarah rolled off of him, laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. "I told him, I needed someone, Sarah, you don't understand." He was standing now and pacing. "I'm terrible at things, I don't know how to talk to women, not that I'm looking for women, but I've had no one in my life to help me with how to act, or how to be, or not be me, because sometimes I can be to-" she cut him off with a kiss. During his rambling, she had gotten up, and as he paced by for the third time, she grabbed him and kissed him like his life depended on it. She pulled away, and looked in his eyes.

"Chuck, I know, it's fine, I understand, don't tell Casey for now," she said. Chuck nodded. "I get it, I really do." She pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was gentle, their lips exploring each others, and then she got greedy. Her tongue snaked its way inside and brushed his. The moan he made, caused her to shiver. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She saw the questions, and she couldn't speak. She nodded, and removed his tie. He didn't move, his eyes watching every movement she made. She grinned at him, and started to slowly undo the buttons. His hand covered hers and she felt her breath hitch.

"We don't have to," he said softly.

"I want to," she replied just as softly. "And speak for yourself, Buster." The smile on his face brightened the whole room. She grabbed the bottom of her tee shirt, pulled it over her head, and tossed it. His eyes were wide, but not as wide as his smile. He pulled her close and gently kissed her, making his way down her jaw, until he found a spot on her neck. Even if she hadn't moaned, the reaction of her body told him all he needed to know. She pulled him back up into a kiss and wrapped a leg around him, grinding themselves together. "Bed. Now," she croaked. The look in her eyes told him it really wasn't a request. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down. She reached up, with a wolfish grin, grabbed him, and the next thing he knew he had flipped over her, found himself on his back, with the blonde agent over him.

"Sarah," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, Chuck," she said popping the "k". She was grinning wickedly.

"Be gentle it's been a while," he said.

"Chuck, shut up and kiss me," she said. He did.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	4. Ch 4, Sugar Bear

a/n: Chapter 4, Sugar Bear

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Chuck burst into the Weinerlicious, ready to tell Sarah what he had flashed on, when his brain shut down, as was the usual since Christmas. He had seen her in the uniform hundreds of times; that wasn't what shut his brain down. What shut it down was the smile that was on her face when she saw him. Chuck's brain shut down each time he realized she smiled like that at him, for him, and only for him. It was something that would drive any person's confidence through the roof, and it had. Gone was the worried, scared he would constantly screw something up Chuck. Now Chuck had confidence and that made the smile Sarah Walker had for him grow even more. They were together, Casey knew and was basically okay with it, Beckman knew and was thrilled with the results the team had shown. Together, Chuck wasn't sure exactly what together meant, but he was with Sarah and that's all that really mattered. He was playing it cool, although deep down, it was killing him a little.

"Hey, I have something for you to try," Sarah said.

"Sarah, there are customers here," he said softly. She blushed and threw a wadded-up napkin at him.

"No, I have a new corndog," she replied.

"And I have the motherlode of douche bag Russians," Chuck countered. Sarah was a little stunned. "But you made me a corndog, so you win." Sarah grinned at him.

"Actually it was the CIA's newest invention trying to use up all the grain we have in storage," Sarah replied. Chuck blinked a few times.

"That makes sense," he said. "I would have gone to Casey, but this actually affects him." Sarah looked intrigued. "On that list is one Ilsa Trinchina, who wrote several love letters to a man she called, Sugar Bear." Sarah just stared at him.

"Are you trying to tell me, John Casey, Mr Speaks-in-Grunts, a guy I have no idea what type of woman would be attracted to him, or what type of woman he would be attracted to, is Sugar Bear?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, she's beautiful," Chuck replied, grinning.

"Now you're just lying," Sarah replied. Chuck pulled out the list of names. "Chuck, is this to get me back for turning the shower water on cold the other day? Is this for real?"

"First, please never do that again, I'm already self-conscious enough about myself without shrinkage," Chuck began. Sarah tried to hold in a laugh but nearly burst. "Second, I'm telling you this is for real, and I have no information on her Sarah, nothing." Sarah looked at him. He recognized that look. That was the she-was-interested-in-doing-something-but-not-sure-it-was-a-good-idea look. He had figured it out after he first saw it a few nights before Christmas. "Sarah, if I'm messing with you, I have to do your laundry for a month." Her eyes narrowed.

"And if you're right?" she asked. Chuck grinned, and she groaned. "Are you serious, again?" She looked at him. "There are so many other things you could use that bet on." Chuck gulped, but held his ground. She came around the counter, and ran her finger down his shirt. "Have you ever thought about me bringing this outfit home with me, without it smelling like sausage and us putting it to good use?" Sweat popped out on Chuck's head. He shook his head no. She nearly stamped her foot and pouted, but didn't. "Fine!" she said, crossing her arms. "We'll go to Disneyland and ride It's a Small World again!" Chuck grinned. "You just make me do it because you know that song gets stuck in my head. It's really not fair."

"All's fair in love and war, Sarah," he said, and then he thought about it, and wondered if he had gone too far. He looked over and saw Sarah grinning at him.

"Really, Chuck, this is war?" she asked. He started to answer and stopped.

"I'm screwed either way," he mumbled.

"I guess it depends on which way you wish to be screwed," she said as she walked around the counter. Chuck nearly had to pick his jaw up from the ground. "You have to go tell Casey though." Chuck turned to leave. "Chuck, tonight, my apartment, I expect an answer to the question I asked you." Chuck fled. She smirked as she wiped the counter. "He's going to go see Awesome," she muttered to herself. She began to hum. She really hoped she won that bet. She had no want to hear that song….CRAP it was in her head!

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck was in an absolute panic. Morgan had told him about the situation Ellie and Devon were in, and Devon had gone with the washer and dryer instead of the television. Ellie wasn't going to like that, not at all. To make it worse when he talked to Devon, Devon told him he needed to play it cool and not tell Sarah it was love. That was too quick, especially for someone like Sarah. Now Devon was in all sorts of hot water with Ellie, so should Chuck use his advice?

To add to this Bizarro world Chuck found himself in, he had given Casey a heads-up about Ilsa and had put things to him as delicately as he could. Casey didn't seem happy, and Chuck hadn't rubbed it in during the meeting with Beckman. Chuck wasn't sure which was more bothersome, that he had a doppelganger in Russia, or that Casey actually had a woman as beautiful as Ilsa fall in love with him. He had found Casey pricing computers, and told him if he wanted to talk, he was there, and walked away, when Casey only nodded. He found himself at lunch with Casey, and John Casey, Mr. Grunt himself, had opened up and went on and on about him and Ilsa. Chuck was moved. That was when he found himself trying to call Sarah about what to do. She had text him she couldn't talk unless it was an emergency. Chuck convinced Casey to come with him to the hotel and that's when they found themselves in front of Sarah, who looked a bit unhappy, but happy all at the same time.

"I'd like to apologize, Agent Walker. Uh, Chuck here convinced me," Casey began.

"To bring me down here, to the all-night stakeout because I missed you, and I thought if I could see some surveillance maybe I could flash and get what we need and end this quickly so I could see you," Chuck said, grinning. Sarah gave him the look. The one that said she didn't buy it, but she'd let it go.

"Okay, let's go in here, you know what, Casey, let me talk to my analyst for a second about something," Sarah said. Casey paused. "Actually, Casey, it's more boyfriend-girlfriend stuff."

"Ugh," he grunted, and ran. Chuck spun toward Sarah.

"I'm a spy, Chuck," Sarah said. "I know when something's up." Chuck swallowed.

"Listen, Sarah, I can't just watch him self-implode," Chuck began.

"Chuck," she cut in. "I understand, just be careful, okay?" Chuck nodded. She gave him a quick kiss. "Now, I have my mission to complete, and maybe if we get everything done in time, we won't have to stay up all night." She turned to open the door, paused, and turned back to him. "Or, if we do it won't be spy related," she winked. Chuck had a stupid grin plastered on his face. Sarah got the cart and took off. Chuck and Casey watched the monitors and that's when Chuck found Ilsa and tried to convince Casey to go talk to her, but Casey refused to budge.

"Casey, you don't want to spend the rest of your life hating yourself for what you didn't have the guts to say tonight. Trust me, I know," Chuck told him. Casey nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, this Chuck, this new Chuck, was good for the team. Casey took a deep breath and said what he had to say.

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Casey replied. Chuck stood there, slack-jawed. Casey left, and shortly thereafter Sarah called him on the mikes. And then it all went belly-up.

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck and Sarah hadn't talked since things went south in Ilsa's room the night before. Chuck kept an eye on Casey, and Sarah wasn't responding to text. Chuck wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't really trust Devon's advice right now, and Casey, who had kinda become another go to, was in no shape after he and Ilsa had talked. He had text Sarah he was watching Casey, which in hindsight really didn't require a response, but in the past she had. If not a word, then an emoji. Sarah Walker used an emoji, what was the world coming to? He walked into Casey's apartment and found Casey in his boxers, listening to Neil Diamond, drunk, and eating a hot pocket, an hour before Ilsa's wedding. Chuck steeled himself and began to try to talk some sense into him.

At the same time Sarah went to Chuck's apartment. She needed to see him. It had been a long day and they were no closer to ending this assignment. She missed her boyfriend. She paused. Her boyfriend. She thought back to her and Beckman's conversation right before Christmas. She knew this was her last assignment. She didn't know if her and Chuck were forever, but he had shown her she had a life, she had more than just being a spy in her future. She hoped her future was with Chuck. She knew how she felt, not that she could really admit it, but when Chuck had said what he said about love and war, Sarah didn't want to run, in fact, she felt a warmth in her she wasn't sure when the last time she felt it, if ever. She knocked on the door, and it opened, revealing a very drunk Ellie. She tried to run, but Ellie, being Ellie sucked her in, and they had a conversation, inasmuch that Ellie talked and Sarah nodded a lot. Ellie talked about having three feet in and she wanted four. When Ellie went to get more wine, Sarah wondered did she have both feet in, did Chuck? Did she want four feet in? She didn't know, but she knew the thought of four feet in didn't scare her. What the hell was it about the Bartowskis that got you mixed up in craziness and you just accepted it?

Back at pantless Casey's, John tossed the necklace Ilsa had given him and it broke, revealing a long-distance bug that Chuck flashed on. Casey rushed into action, Chuck tried to stop him, but the best he got was stopping Casey from driving. As they rushed past his apartment, he noticed Sarah and Ellie, and they were drinking, and talking. Chuck's stomach hurt at the thought, and he kept going, not sure if was better to interrupt them, or to never mention it again.

"In the past few months, I've noticed you and Chuck seem to be getting closer," Ellie said. Sarah looked at her, took a deep breath and decided she had to do this. Four feet in, right?

"Ellie, your brother, he made me realize things about myself, things I didn't think was possible, and it scared me, it scared me so bad," Sarah began. Ellie sat up and listened. "Ellie, I pushed him away early on, because all the men I've ever been involved with have hurt me, including my dad. I know it wasn't fair, but that's how I always protected myself, but your brother, God, he just doesn't stop." Ellie was beaming with pride. "And I don't mean that negatively. He's just there, you know, to listen, to say a kind word, to be the kinda guy you need, when you need it."

"He's aces," Ellie slurred.

"There came a moment where I thought I was going to have to leave, because of a job, the one I left in DC," Sarah explained. "I let my barrier down and let him in. It turned out that I didn't have to go back, not that I wanted to, and here I was, we had this big moment, and I was scared, I was still here, and I didn't know how to deal with things, and Chuck told me, that he knew what it meant that in the last moments I thought I was here, I completely let him in. He thanked me for trusting him." Ellie was in tears.

"Thanksgiving," Ellie said. Sarah nodded. "That's when it all changed."

"He didn't push, he gave me space, made me think about what I wanted, about what I needed," Sarah said. "I can't talk about what happened in DC, NDAs and all that, but part of the deal was they could always call me back, and Chuck knew it. He gave me space to work things out." She took a deep breath. Four feet in. "I was then offered the option of not returning to DC, and I'm going to take it. I don't know what the future holds for Chuck and me, but it's not in DC, not anymore. I deserve better, you know? I deserve to have a real life." Ellie grabbed Sarah and hugged her.

"Chuck, we're gonna need help," Casey said, as they ran across the hotel. "I can't kick all their asses." Chuck rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and called Sarah. He told her the entire situation and hung up.

"The back-up is on it's way," Chuck said.

"Sarah is a hell of a woman, I really think you're in over your head," Casey said.

"That may be the nicest thing you've ever said," Chuck replied.

"I have my moments," Casey replied and burped. Chuck waved away the stench.

"Ellie, that was Chuck," Sarah began.

"Go to him, you have all four feet in, I am so happy for you," Ellie said. Sarah paused at the door.

"We don't have all four yet, but I think I want us to," Sarah replied.

"Go get him, but don't hurt him," Ellie said. Sarah shook her head.

"I don't plan on it, Ellie," Sarah replied, smiling at her softly. Ellie smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Sarah, I know you won't emotionally," Ellie replied. Sarah's eyes got big, and she spun and opened the door, seeing Morgan.

"Hey, Morgan, Ellie's having a bad night, drank a little," Sarah began.

"I got it," Morgan said, coming inside.

"Sarah's about to," Ellie replied.

"I have to go," Sarah said, fighting off the blush and running away.

"That Chuck is one lucky guy," Morgan said. Ellie nodded.

 **-ooooo-**

"Did you know Casey thinks the loss of a limb is an acceptable loss?" Chuck asked, reliving the night's earlier action over in his head. Sarah laughed from outside the bathroom where Chuck was drying himself off. He put on the robe finally feeling warm again. "Explain to me why after falling into water, it took more water for me to feel human again?"

"Explain to me why I don't read you the riot act for going out of that window into the pool?" Sarah asked. Chuck gulped, not really having the words for this one. She set her jaw and patted the couch beside her. Chuck came and sat down. "Casey and Ilsa are at his apartment."

"Hey," Chuck said, leaning forward, Sarah put her hand in the middle of his chest pushing him back.

"We leave them alone," Sarah said. "She'll fly out tomorrow." Chuck started to say something. Sarah looked down at her hands and twisted the ring she had on it. "It's a spy's life, Chuck. We could be assigned anywhere at any time." A heavy silence filled the air. "Morgan and your sister are in bed." Chuck whipped his head around. "Both are fully clothed, although I'm not sure how Ellie's gonna react to being a little spoon with him."

"Won't be the first Bartowski he's spooned," Chuck muttered. Sarah gave him a look. "Do you really want that story?" Sarah shook her head no.

"Devon is working on returning the washer and dryer that are the problem and getting Ellie the TV she wants," Sarah said.

"So Devon is doing what she wants and not what he thinks is right," Chuck mumbled. Sarah rolled her eyes where Chuck couldn't see. "Sarah, about Ilsa and leaving." He stopped, not sure what to say.

"Chuck, this assignment has opened my eyes to a lot of things," Sarah began. "I am very good at what I do, but this is the first time I've been used in a protection detail in a long time. Usually my assignments are for me to kill someone." She paused. Four feet in. She lifted her head and looked him right in the eye. "This assignment is my last," she said softly. "I deserve a life with more, and it took meeting you to realize that, thank you."

"Sarah," Chuck began. She shook her head, holding up her hand to stop him from interrupting. She needed to get all of this out.

"Give me a second," she said. He nodded. "I'm not making this decision for you, Chuck. I'm making this for me. I hope we are together for a long time." She studied him closely and smirked. "Oh, hell, who am I kidding I hope you're it." Chuck grinned. "But, if you're not, I still don't want to go back to that life, and not just the CIA, but that life. I can't. There's a lot I need to tell you, share with you, but I need to do it as I'm ready. Not because I don't trust you, but because I know how hard it was for me to do and live this life, to commit these acts. I need to bring you in slowly. I'm just not ready to face it all, yet, to relive a lot of those memories that I've buried deep inside of me." Chuck nodded. "But what I am ready for, is to hear from you, Chuck. I asked you a question the other day, is it love or war?"

"Oh, it's both," Chuck answered. Sarah gave him a perplexed look.

"It's war because I don't know what a wonderful woman like you is doing with a guy like me," Chuck said grinning. "It's war because I'm fighting myself constantly." He paused and took a deep breath. He reached over and took Sarah's hand. "It's also love. I love you, Sarah." Tears were in her eyes. "I don't know when or if you'll be able to say it to me, but you deserve to know that you are loved. I love you." Sarah slowly leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I need you to know I consider you my boyfriend, Chuck," Sarah said, slowly kissing on his neck. Chuck was having a whole lot of trouble processing the words she was saying, but he was trying. "I need you to know I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you." She took her hand and pushed open one side of the robe dragging her hand across his chest. "I need you to know that," she couldn't finish it. "Damn it."

"Hey, it's okay," Chuck said.

"No, it's not," Sarah replied, frustrated. "I want four feet in." Chuck pulled back and looked at her. "Ellie," she replied.

"That actually explains everything," Chuck replied. Sarah chuckled. "Sarah, we have all the time in the world."

"No, Chuck," Sarah replied. "We may not. I'm not taking another assignment, but nothing says either of us makes it out of this alive."

"Then we enjoy each moment of it," Chuck said to her. "We spend it together, we be this spy team, and then, after that, it's just Chuck and Sarah." Sarah grinned at him, reached down, and untied his robe. His eyes got huge. She stood up, tossed off her tee shirt, and shucked off her jeans quickly.

"Just Chuck and Sarah," she said, climbing onto his lap. She grabbed his head and began to kiss him. She ground herself against him as she did and he moaned into her mouth, making her smile. "What's wrong, Chuck, can't handle just Chuck and Sarah." He broke the kiss, attacked her neck, put one hand on her hips and rocked against her. She had never heard the noise before that came out of her mouth.

"What's the matter Sarah, can't handle just Chuck and Sarah," he teased back. "Is it too much?" he asked, rocking her again. With an unsteady hand, she reached behind her, unsnapped the bra and tossed it. His eyes went wide and movements stopped.

"Psst, my eyes are up here," she said. He snapped his view up to see Sarah with the biggest grin on her face. She took her fingers and slowly dragged them down his chest. He tried to speak but could form no words. He took his fingers from her hip and slowly dragged them up her spine lightly, causing her to gasp and arch into him, and he pulled her as close as possible, causing her to gasp again.

"Psst, my eyes are down here," he replied. She grabbed his face in her hands.

"Chuck you are gonna pay for all of this," she said smirking.

"I certainly hope so, Sarah," he said. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. He kissed her gently, and Sarah knew she had found home. Tears began to fall, and Chuck stopped kissing her and just held her. Sarah wept. She didn't even know she had this many repressed emotions in her, but she let them all out, in his arms, as he held her, comforted her, and was just there.

"Hey, let's get in bed," he whispered softly. "You need sleep."

"You have your half-naked girlfriend in your lap and you want to sleep?" she asked, chuckling, but moving that direction.

"I figured you were drained," he said, with a soft smile. She turned to him.

"Are you?" she asked. Chuck shook his head. "Then I need to remedy that," she said grinning evilly, and tossing him on the bed.

"Wait," he said, causing her to come up short. "I need it said for the record I find it ridiculously sexy that you toss me around all the time." Sarah smirked at him.

"And I find it ridiculously sexy that you find that ridiculously sexy," Sarah replied. "Now, I have a boyfriend to make happy."

"Sarah, you already do," he said softly. The look on her face was indescribable.

"Chuck, I love you," she said. "Just remember that in the morning when you stumble into the Buy More with no sleep and barely able to move." Chuck grinned.

"You remember the same thing when you gaze across the parking lot tomorrow thinking about me," Chuck replied. Sarah pounced him and the two laughed, played, giggled, and made love throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


	5. Ch 5, Things Change

a/n: Chapter 5, Things Change

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"I'm sorry Agent Walker, what did you just say?" Beckman asked. Sarah couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth, but she had said them. She had just told General Beckman no. It had all started when Chuck had found a bug while Devon had been asking Chuck for permission to marry Ellie. When they had finished talking, ending with Chuck both hugging Devon and giving him his blessing, Chuck had told Casey they needed some corndogs so they both went over to the Weinerlicious. She had watched Chuck's face as he had told both of them at the same time what he had found, and the looks on their faces confirmed Chuck's worst fears, someone was bugging them. Casey admitted it wasn't one of theirs, and they would need to contact Beckman. Chuck had pulled Sarah to the side and handed her Awesome's engagement ring. He took her hands, looked her in the eye, and told her if he had to be taken away, make sure Awesome got that back. Chuck walked back to the Buy More, depressed, and Sarah's heart sank as she watched him. She knew in that moment, this was it. This was where she had to do whatever it took to save Chuck, there was no other option. That realization gave her hope that she didn't know she was missing in her life, and without Chuck, she would have nothing. All of these thoughts raced through Sarah's head as Beckman said Chuck would have to go to a secure government facility.

"I said, no, General," Sarah said. "First, we need to bring Chuck in on this." Casey looked at her in shock, she looked over at him, and knew she needed him on board with this. "Casey, he comes up with hairbrained ideas all the time that work." Casey grunted, but relented.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, General, but she's right," Casey agreed. Beckman's eyebrows about shot off of her head. Was the plan the Major put in place actually working? Was Casey actually agreeing to all of this? Maybe he hadn't lost his soul during all those missions over the years.

"Secondly, you know what might make someone think there are government spies here? Our covers," Sarah said. Beckman was intrigued. She nodded for her to go on. "The employees at the Buy More think I'm either an escort on the side, or selling drugs out of the Weinerlicious. Let me say that again, General, the Buy More employees think something is up." Beckman winced. If those morons thought something was going on, she couldn't finish that thought.

"You really shouldn't drive that Porsche," Casey muttered. "You do stick out like a sore thumb in it." Sarah glared at him.

"Then add in Casey, who stands out amongst the nerds at the Buy More. He looks like a steroid freak amongst that bunch of string beans." Casey shrugged his shoulders, she was right. "And then there's Chuck. The man who is clearly more intelligent than the whole bunch put together," Sarah added, exasperation bleeding out of her voice. "You have to admit, General, it's kinda suspicious."

"I see Chuck's rubbing off on you in more ways than one," Casey muttered where Beckman could hear. Beckman tried to look stern but the grin on her face told them she wasn't. Sarah attempted to look affronted, but Casey was right. Casey spoke in a normal voice. "She's right, General," Casey said. "As much as I hate to say it. We have a NSA station here in Burbank we can have him work out of if worst case scenario comes along, but in an underground bunker? It won't work, the nerd will quit flashing, and Walker here will pout."

"I won't pout, I'll just be his full-time guard," Sarah retorted.

"Agent Walker, you can't be his full-time guard," Beckman said.

"Try and have someone take him from me," Sarah said, her eyes narrowing. Casey grunted and grinned, and Beckman was taken aback. Well, that escalated quickly. It was obvious who her allegiance was to. While that could be problematic, it also could be used in her favor. Walker would guard Bartowski with her life, CIA or not. She had two choices here, go hardcore NSA, or be human and let these two have some kind of life. Beckman thought about how she went wrong with Roan, and right, and that thought made her shiver a little. She decided to be human, and call Roan later.

"Noted," she said. "Underground bunker is off the table, and Sarah, you are the best protection for Mr. Bartowski." Sarah nodded. "You may be right about your current covers, but right now we need to find that transmitter."

"Let Casey and I talk to Chuck about what to do," Sarah said.

"Sarah, how would you feel about 24-hour protection for Chuck?" Beckman asked.

"You're gonna have to make sure she has plenty of protection," Casey replied. Sarah backhanded Casey in the chest, but she wasn't sure he was wrong. Beckman smirked.

"I can handle it," Sarah replied.

"As of now, we shut down the Weinerlicious," Beckman said. Sarah almost did a fist pump with a "Yes!" She had been hanging around Chuck way too long, and not long enough. "We'll figure out something for your covers after this is over."

"Nobody tell him, or he'll have us setting up a detective agency or something," Casey said. Beckman and Sarah both looked at him. "What? I mean I'm the muscle, he's the brain, and she's actually runs it all." Sarah turned to look at Beckman.

"Nah," they said together.

 **-ooooo-**

"Focus, Chuck," Sarah said, having explained everything to him.

"You now before I met you, my name was Charles Irving Bartowski, since I've met you it's been Focus Chuck, no last name, just Focus Chuck," he muttered. Sarah was glaring daggers.

"I'm pretty sure she's called you other things, those apartment walls aren't that thin," Casey said, with a straight face. Both Sarah and Chuck turned to look at him.

"I can't help it that she does things that make mprhmphm," Chuck began before Sarah clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We need some idea of what to do to find any more transmitters," Sarah said. Chuck licked the palm of her hand, making her move it, and then backhanding him in the chest.

"We really need to talk about the amount of physical violence you have pent up," Chuck said to her. Sarah looked at him, an amused smile on her face.

"I thought she used you to release that pent up frustration," Casey said. Chuck started to retort, saw the look on Sarah's face, and thought better of it. He noticed the green shirts wondering around the Buy More and a thought came to him.

"Can I use them?" Chuck asked, looking out of the theater room, at all the green shirts and nerd herders. His idea might make Beckman an alcoholic, but it was an idea. Sarah and Casey shared a look, both thought it couldn't be that bad, and then nodded. They were wrong.

 **-ooooo-**

Beckman took a drink of scotch, blinked a few times, and stared back at the screen. She couldn't have heard what her two agents just told her, could she? "He did what?" Beckman asked. Sarah took a deep breath.

"He told Big Mike that he had been contacted by a wealthy investor," Sarah began. Beckman filled her glass again, and downed it. "Chuck told Big Mike that there were transmitters in the store. It was a game to him, to see how well the employees knew the store."

"He bought that?" Beckman asked.

"General, Chuck brought in doughnuts with him, Big Mike was a little preoccupied," Casey explained. Sarah gave him a grateful nod.

"So, the goal was to see how many transmitters could be found, plus the receiver," Sarah said. Beckman pulled up the bill in front of her which was all the damage in the store, plus the "reward" for finding the transmitters. "Twenty-nine total transmitters, plus the receiver."

"You have to admit, General, it was genius," Casey said. Beckman just stared at them.

"I thought it would take a few days, but you three," Beckman trailed off. "That does it, he's crazy, insane, nuts even, but Bartwoski has been more of a pain to our enemies than he has ever been to us. Walker, what do you need to keep him safe?"

"He needs to get out of the Buy More, ma'am, he's dying slowly in there," Sarah replied.

"Hell, we're all slowly dying in there," Casey muttered.

"He can't grow in there, General, it's stagnant, and it's suck the soul out of him," Sarah continued.

"It's sucking the soul out of me, and I thought my soul had been sucked out a long time ago," Casey muttered. He stopped and thought about what he said as Sarah slowly turned to him. He shook his head quickly. Sarah turned back to Beckman.

"General, they're idiots," Sarah finished.

"General, he needs his friends and family, if Chuck Bartowski feels appreciated, he will go to the ends of the earth," Casey added. Beckman nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?" Beckman asked. Sarah took a deep breath.

"I have one, and I'll admit it's a little crazy," Sarah began. "It was one of Bryce's ideas, kind of, and now, I've taken it, plus Casey's detective agency idea and merged it." Beckman was staring at Sarah. She held up one finger, poured two fingers into a glass, drank it in one swallow and then nodded.

"An art recovery agency," Sarah said. Casey turned slowly to look at her, like she was crazy. "Wait, hear me out, it actually is kinda what we do, and it would be legit so our comings and goings wouldn't be in question."

"I hate you," Casey muttered.

"You're the muscle and guns," Sarah said. Casey straightened and grunted.

"I don't hate it as much," he said. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I have a degree from Harvard in International Business," Sarah began. Beckman nodded. "I recover stolen and lost art that insurance agencies are on the hook for. Chuck plays the part of my computer guy, tracking sales, bank transactions, yada yada."

"And I break into places and physically get things back," Casey said.

"Well, we all do," Sarah said. "But, for the cover, yes." Casey nodded, straightened, and turned to Beckman.

"It's not a bad idea, General," Casey said. "In fact we could find a few of these art thingys, and maybe even pay for some of our own way."

"General, you need to put Chuck on a salary," Sarah said.

"Agreed," Beckman said. "But Chuck is going into 24 hour lockdown with you, Sarah."

"You want me to follow him all the time, General?" Sarah asked.

"No, but I need you to be with him, and if something goes wrong be able to go to a 24-hour protection," Beckman said.

"General, he's going to balk," Sarah said. Beckman gave her a look. Sarah sighed. "General, Chuck is trying to be 'cool' about things." Beckman was fighting a laugh. "I know, I know, but he's going to worry about my feelings and if I want him there." She rolled her eyes. "I love him, but it's exhausting somedays," she said. She blinked. What had she done? No, she hadn't just said that. She hadn't. She looked at Casey who was grinning, she looked at Beckman, who had her own grin.

"Agent Walker," Beckman began, and she was quiet for a second. Sarah's mind raced. She had an extraction plan to get him out. She thought she could take out Casey if she had to, and that would give her a bit of a lead. She could get Chuck, get in the Porsche, and be at the first safe house in 25 minutes. "It's about damn time." Sarah blinked. What had just happened? She looked at Casey, he grunted in amusement. "How do you feel about Chuck living with you?" Sarah shrugged, and grinned shyly.

"Christ, Bartowski broke her," Casey muttered. Sarah back handed him. "You have more lady feelings than he does now."

"Casey!" Beckman said.

"General, I can't say these things to Bartowski anymore. It would be counterproductive to my male role model thing," Casey said. Sarah's eyes narrowed. Casey winced as he realized what he had done.

"You are behind all of this," she said, grinning. "You like Chuck."

"That's a damn lie," Casey sputtered.

"Really, then what about Ilsa?" Sarah asked. "He made sure to handle your, ahem, lady feelings where you wouldn't be hurt." Casey was steaming. "Casey it's okay to admit you like him."

"HE MAKES ME FEEL THINGS!" Casey bellowed. Sarah stood there smirking. Beckman was trying not to burst from laughter. "I apologize, General."

"It's okay, Major," Beckman said. "Now, about Mr. Bartowski."

"General, to your earlier question, I don't mind him living with me," Sarah said. "Although separate rooms might be best starting out."

"I give you a week," Casey muttered.

"That's five days longer than I give him," Sarah muttered back. Casey lips twitched trying not to laugh.

"You two have this?" Beckman asked. "There is an apartment in Echo Park we can acquire."

"I think Walker has this under control, General," Casey replied. His phone rang, and he looked down. "The moron, I mean analyst is calling." Beckman cut the feed. "What is it, Bartwoski?"

"There's something weird going on at the Buy More," Chuck said, in whispered tones.

"Bartowski, it's the Buy More," Casey replied.

"The delivery girl, one that some might call attractive if they weren't in a relationship," Chuck added.

"Nice," Casey said, Sarah smirked.

"Is flirting with Jeff and Lester," Chuck finished.

"I think your phone's been hacked, Bartowski," Casey said.

"Chuck are you sure?" Sarah asked. "Have you hit your head?"

"While I admit that is a more logical explanation than what I am seeing, you know what, hold on," he said. A second later Casey got a notification for incoming media. He watched the attractive delivery girl flirt with the two biggest morons of the Buy Morons.

"That has to be a spy," Sarah said.

"Or an escaped mental patient," Casey said.

"Twenty-nine transmitters, and a receiver," Chuck added. Casey and Sarah looked at each other.

"Spy," they said together.

 **-ooooo-**

"I can't believe we had to search a garbage dump to find that ring," Chuck said.

"I can't believe you dropped it in there," Sarah replied. They were standing outside the apartment looking in at Awesome and Ellie. Awesome was about to propose. The spy in the Buy More had been caught by Chuck and Sarah, and while on the back dock of the Buy More, a hug had turned into much more, and the ring slipped out of Chuck's hand and fell into the industrial trash bin behind them. Chuck had muttered something about they had just cleaned all the food out of the fridge that Jeff had been scared to eat. Something about that terrified her. She had fought revolutions with a fork, but Jeff, he was scary. "This is something for family," she said, starting to leave. He caught her hand.

"Yeah," he said softly. "It is." She nearly melted. She didn't care how he smelled from the garbage bin, or the fact a banana peel was sticking to his hair, which she reached up to pull off, she wanted him. A life with him. Four feet in.

"Okay, but after that, we need to talk," she said. She could see him muttering in his mind, over and over, "play it cool, play it cool, play it cool." "It's a good talk, Chuck," she said grinning. Chuck and Sarah walked inside, and Ellie was squealing she was so happy. They talked for a few minutes, but Chuck and Sarah knew they should give them some time alone.

"I really need to move out," Chuck said, looking at the apartment. "They deserve their own space."

"Need a roomie?" Sarah asked. Chuck looked at her, confusion on his face. Sarah grinned shyly. "This is kinda what I was talking about," she said, taking his hand and leading him over to a different apartment. She took a deep breath at the door, fished out a key, opened the door, and led him inside. "So I was thinking about moving here to help with the new cover job." Chuck did a double-take, trying to process everything.

"Okay, wait a minute," he said. "Are you telling me you're getting a new job and a new apartment close to me, because that is great! I know how much you hate smelling like sausages." She just looked into his eyes. He was spellbound. He was assuming nothing, not being resentful like he could be with his incorrect assessment, and was genuinely happy for her. Parts of her were fluttering, and she would deal with that part, but it was going to be a minute, because she was going to have to explain some things to him.

"Okay, first off, I just asked you to be my roommate, but you kinda missed that," Sarah said. Chuck looked at her.

"Sarah, are they making you-" he began, but she laid a finger on his lips before he spiraled out of control.

"Listen, this is preemptive," Sarah said. "I want to be near you, so what we have here is the best of both worlds." He was listening. "There's two bedrooms here," she said, nervously. Sarah Walker was nervous? Chuck was dumbfounded. How was Sarah Walker nervous? He reached up, took her hand and gently removed it from his lips, but he kept her hand in his.

"So I'd have my own room," he began. She nodded, looking a little disappointed. "What if I wanted to have a sleepover?" She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Or, what if we had company? That wouldn't look right, given our cover."

"So, it's about the cover," she said, with a look on her face that scared him a little.

"No, ah, it's about me trying to tease you, but you're not about that life, so, Sarah Mae Walker," he asked, looking at her to see if he had guessed right, and by her head shake he assumed again he was wrong. "Can we move in together?"

"No," Sarah said, an amused smirk on her face. Chuck was confused. She took a deep breath. "It's Lisa." Chuck stood there a minute, processing.

"Sarah Lisa Walker," he said softly, like he was trying out her name for the first time. She loved the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. It sounded like a delicious treat that fed her hunger. She had to stop, they had much to talk about, and if this kept up, they'd be communicating but it wouldn't be through words, at least coherent words. "Can we move in together?" She reached her hand behind his neck, and slowly pulled him down for a kiss. It started out slow, but it gained heat quickly. Her thumb played across the back of his neck. His hands wrapped around her waist, and she realized she had hooked one of her legs around his. She pushed him back gently, and he laid his forehead against hers. "Just to make sure that was a yes, right?" She grinned and nodded. "If you want me to have my own room-" he cut himself off, seeing the look she was giving him, like he was the biggest idiot in the world. "Right, sharing a room," he said with a grin, and the one he got in return warmed him.

"Now, we need to talk about this next part, because, Bryce," she said, blowing out a breath.

"You know for once, he's not ruining the mood," Chuck said, grinning. She smiled, and placed a hand on his chest. She hoped he thought it was to keep him at bay, the real reason, she wanted to touch him, feel him, she had to tell him this quickly, or it would be a while, and would that really be so bad? "Sarah?"

"Right," she said, gathering herself. "Bryce had this idea a long time ago for a cover job about him being an art thief to get into a gang." Chuck pulled back and looked at her, curious.

"I'm not real good at the stealing part," he said. She gave him the look. "Right, being quiet."

"But the part I was thinking was art recovery," Sarah replied. "I could pose as an art recovery expert."

"Oooo, is that like an art detective?" he asked. She gave him a look. "Right, shutting up," he said making a zipping motion. She slightly shook her head, she didn't believe him in the least.

"Anyway, you would be the computer guy that did the tracking and …what?" she said, seeing him nearly explode.

"I do the typity, typity," he said. She rolled her head back, sighed, and couldn't keep the amused smile off of her face. She brought it forward and looked at the guy she loved, the guy who exasperated her to no end. She reached up, undid his tie, and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, making his eyes grow very wide.

"Yes, Chuck, you do the typity, typity," she said, as she moved against him and nuzzled her lips against his neck. She felt him swallow. "You use those fingers and you find things that need to be found."

"Is there anything right now I need to find?" he asked.

"Chuck," she replied, a little breathless. "Are you being forward?"

"I don't know," he replied, reaching behind her, untucking her shirt and moving his fingers along the bare skin on her back. "I'm just offering my girlfriend my services in case she has lost anything and needs me to find it."

"That's such a good boyfriend," she said, trailing kisses up to his ear, and taking the lobe between her teeth. Chuck thought his eyes might cross. "Now, about Casey."

"I really don't care about Casey right now," Chuck said, his fingers circling around the side, and dipping under the waistband in her pants.

"Chuck, focus," she said, her breath hot in his ear.

"Trust me, I'm focusing," he replied, in a strained voice.

"Casey is the muscle, he finds things, that gets everyone out of the Buy More and gives us cover to better do our jobs," she said, pulling his shirt out from his pants, and moving her fingers over his bare skin on his back as she kissed his jaw.

"We need all the cover," Chuck said.

"Or none at all," Sarah replied. "By the way, I have the fridge already stocked with water, you know in case we need to rehydrate."

"Good lord," Chuck choked out, and with that, he bent his head and found the spot on her neck. He took one hand, scooped it under her hips and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"There's no bed," she said.

"Damn, unfurnished apartment," Chuck muttered.

"Floor burns are okay," she said.

"Sarah, I couldn't do that to you," Chuck said, sitting her back down. "Besides, I enjoy the view from the bottom." Sarah raised her eyebrow, grabbed her shirt, pulled it off, tossed it at him, and pounced.

"Who's your mamma!"

 **-ooooo-**

Chuck and Sarah were sitting with Devon and Ellie having dinner. Ellie was grinning ear to ear. First she and Devon had gotten engaged, now Chuck was moving in with Sarah, and the best part, he was leaving the Buy More.

"A lot of changes happening," Ellie said. Chuck nodded. That's all he felt comfortable doing. Parts of him hurt that he didn't know could, but it was worth it. SOOOOOO worth it. "Chuck are you okay?" Chuck luckily had his mouth full.

"Oh, he's sore," Sarah explained. Chuck started to go red. "He was such a great guy and helped me move all my stuff in." The CIA moving team had been doing just that during dinner, but Ellie and Awesome really didn't need to know that.

"I've got an ointment that will help with that, Chuckster," he said. Chuck braced himself. "Plus its good for the wang, if you know what I mean."

"He really doesn't need that, Devon," Sarah answered, almost proudly. Ellie's eyebrows shot up and Chuck swore he saw her vibrating. Devon held up his hand, and Sarah high fived him. Chuck wanted to crawl under the table and never come out.

"Chuckster," Devon said appreciatively.

"Now that we're done talking about," he began.

"Your wang," Devon said. Chuck nodded.

"We didn't really talk about it," Sarah said, enjoying the teasing. Ellie broke out into laughter. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Chuck looked at her and smiled.

"No, it's fine, you're part of the family," Chuck said. Ellie held up her glass.

"You are, Sarah," Ellie said. "To family," she said.

"To family," they all said together, toasting their glasses.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading.


End file.
